bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Acquis
Acquis is an elder of the Southern Islet of Manax Nui and the Turaga Onuka of Magnetism. Biography Onuka Prehistory After the creation of the Makers' Semi-Matoran, the Onuka were sent to live on the island paradise called Onurak Nui by their creator, Oonava. After being discovered by the Order of Mata Nui, they were seen as a threat to the Great Spirit, since it would be possible to turn the flora inside against him. Therefore, a section of the Order called Sector 10, led by Capko, was sent to burn all the Onuka and their plants on Onurak Nui. ''Fog Acquis was one of the few survivors of the [[Vahkta Nui|"''Great Inferno"]]. After being discovered by the Fellowship of the Makers, she was taken in, transformed into a Toa, and trained alongside Rukoua. She was then sent to Manax Nui, given the assignment of guarding it. Here she met Korym, and the Toa Onuka were founded. The Toa Onuka spent time sealing the Steam Valves found on Manax Nui to clear the fog that covered the island, and in the process found over six-hundred Matoran Spheres beneath the island. The Matoran within all broke out of Stasis one by one, and because they lost their memories, Acquis suggested the Toa Onuka give them new names in the archaic Matoran dialect of Onurak Nui. The Semi-Matoran Valuri, Hivakura, and Toa Onuka then dedicated their time to constructing a city upon the island, when Korym decided to leave to explore the world. During his absence, Acquis and Rukoua began to import Rahi and Flora from nearby Southern Islets, as well as gain knowledge of the Matoran Universe from the Islets' inhabitants. They also discovered a well of Energized Protodermis in a subterranean region of Manax Nui, much of which later leaked to the surface and mutated the island to grow vegetation. After Korym's return to the island, it fell under Xarax's seige in search for the Gikk Maha, causing The Great War of Manax Nui to begin. Acquis survived the Rahkshi and Exo-Toa attacks, but was captured along with Ethrykk and Gyah as a trap to lure Korym and Rukoua. Xarax's plan failed, however, and he was defeated. Rukoua and Korym sacrificed a portion of their Toa Power to revive Acquis, Ethrykk, and Gyah, before the virus Xarax had infected them with, had a chance to kill them. Later, the Toa Onuka inserted their remaining Toa Energies into a canister of metal and planted it in the Fe-Koro Mines for safekeeping, causing them to become Turaga. ''Early Sunsets After her transformation into a Turaga, Acquis moved her home to a village in Po-Wahi and became that Wahi's elder. During a visit to Korym, Acquis encountered Gyah, who carried an unconscious Kraahua in her arms. Acquis examined Kraahua and told Gyah that without medical attention from the Hivakura, Kraahua had less than an hour to live. Late Dawns Acquis and Rukoua found a seed in the Southern Islets to plant a Ceremonial Vine in order to reproduce Onurak Nui's Solstice Festival. They decided to plant the seed on Naming Day. Abilities & Traits Acquis is an Onuka, which gives her the ability to easily communicate with and understand plants. Furthermore, Acquis has patches of green chlorophyll on her armoring that allows her to photosynthesize and create her own nutrients. As a Toa Onuka she had a very high level of charisma over plants, and even now as a Turaga, Acquis still maintains the ability to control all non-sentient plants. Mask & Tools As a Toa, Acquis wielded the Hivakura-crafted Laceration Lasso, a whip composed of microscopic energy crystals that were connected by an energy bond capable of slicing through armor. Since her transformation into Turaga, she wears a Noble Kanohi Gengenu, Mask of Psychometry, which allows her to see into the past of inorganic objects by touching them. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Cap'n K. Appearances *Inferno'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Fog'' *''Early Sunsets'' *''Late Dawns'' Category:Matoran Category:Ha-Matoran Category:Semi-Matoran Category:Onuka Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Gengenu Wearers Category:Cap'n K